Austin
So I'm sitting here... just thinking... and I'm like, 'How come there isn't an Austin & Ally page?' I mean we all are fans, I think! So... I thought... let's make a page! :D :D About Austin & Ally Set in Miami, Austin & Ally is a multi-camera comedy about the relationship between two very different musicians: extroverted singer and instrumentalist Austin Moon (Ross Lynch), who is fun-loving and outgoing; and introverted and awkward songwriter Ally Dawson (Laura Marano), who is a good singer but had an extreme case of stage fright. Austin becomes famous after he secretly records one of Ally's songs with the help of his best friend Dez (Calum Worthy), and posts it on the internet. However, he did so without Ally's knowledge, and once Ally, convinced by her best friend Trish (Raini Rodriguez), takes credit for her song, Austin convinces her to become partners. The two agree to work together, and become close friends, while struggling to keep Austin's newfound fame and profit from it, with the help of Trish and Dez. They face adventures while in Austin's music career. At the end of the 1st season, Austin gets signed to Jimmy Starr's record label. In the season two finale, it is revealed that Austin is planning to go on his first national tour, and eventually does, without Ally. During the second season, Ally also takes a big step, and conquers her stage fright by performing a duet with Austin. By the end of the season two finale, she is recording an album with Ronnie Ramone. As of 2013, Austin & Ally has aired two completed seasons, and Season three will air on October 27th, 2013. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally Fans! Add your name if your a fan of Austin & Ally! (: *Corey!!! (BEST. SHOW. EVER.) :D *Megan! :D (Don't even get me started...) *KLA ( ME LOVE A&A :D) *Krissy (well yah.) *Jayla (SOOO AMAZING! <3) *Madi (ONCE A FEW DAYS AFTER IT AIRED I WA SOACING AROUND MOANING WAITING FOR IT TO COME ON <3) *Scream! (I have so many positive things to say about this show it would take me hours to list them all! XD) *PERRY! (MY USERNAME ANYONE? XD) Episodes Season 1: *Rockers & Writers- December 2nd, 2011 *Kangaroos & Chaos- December 4th, 2011 *Secrets & Songbooks- December 11th,2011 *Zailens & Cloud Watchers- January 8th, 2012 *Bloggers & Butterflies- January 15th, 2012 *Tickets & Trashbags- January 22nd, 2012 *Managers & Meatballs- January 29th, 2012 *Club Owners & Quinceaneras- Febuary 19th, 2012 *Deejays & Demos- Febuary 26th, 2012 *World Records & Work Wreckers- March 4th, 2012 *Songwriting and Starfish- March 11th, 2012 *Soups & Stars- March 25th, 2012 *Burglaries & Boobytraps- April 15th, 2012 *myTAB & myPet- April 22nd, 2012 *Flimmaking & Fear Breaking- May 20th, 2012 *Diners & Daters- June 17th, 2012 *Everglades & Ally-gators- July 15th, 2012 *Successes & Setbacks- August 19th, 2012 *Albums & Auditions- September 9th, 2012 Season 2: *Costumes & Courage- October 7th, 2012 *Backups & Breakups- October 14th, 2012 *Magazines & Made Up Stuff- October 28th, 2012 *Parents & Punishments- November 4th, 2012 *Crybabies & Cologne- November 11th, 2012 *Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year- December 7th, 2012 *Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath- January 13th, 2013 *Girlfriends & Girl Friends- January 27th, 2013 *Campers & Complications- Febuary 17th,2013 *Chapters & Choices- Febuary 24th, 2013 *Partners & Parachutes- March 17th, 2013 *Freaky Friends & Fan Fictions- April 7th, 2013 *Couples & Careers- May 5th, 2013 *Spas & Spices- May 19th, 2013 *Solos & Stray Kitties- June 2nd, 2013 *Boy Songs & Badges- June 8th, 2013 *Tracks & Trouble- June 23rd, 2013 *Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing- July 14th, 2013 *Tunes & Trials- July 21st, 2013 *Future Sounds & Festival Songs- July 28th, 2013 *Sports & Sprains- August 4th, 2013 *Beach Bums & Bling- August 11th, 2013 *Family & Feuds- September 1st, 2013 *Moon Week & Mentors- September 15th, 2013 *Reel Life & Real Life- September 22nd, 2013 *Fresh Starts & Farewells- September 29th, 2013 Favorite Episodes List your favorite episodes here! :D Parachutes & Partners and Reel Life and Real Life :') -Corey (I love all the episodes, though.) :P Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Auslly Category:Austin & Ally Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Dez Category:Trish Category:Laura Marano Category:Laura Category:Ross Category:Ross Lynch Category:Raini Category:Calum Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Calum Worthy Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Users! Category:You